Genji (Overwatch)
|-|Current Genji= |-|First Overwatch Genji= |-|Young Genji= |-|Blackwatch Genji= Summary The cyborg Genji Shimada has made peace with the augmented body he once rejected, and in doing so, he has discovered higher humanity. As the youngest son of the master of the Shimada ninja clan, Genji lived a life of luxury and privilege. He had little interest in the family's illegal businesses, and although he excelled at and enjoyed his ninja training, he spent most of his time pursuing a playboy lifestyle. Many within the clan considered the carefree Genji to be a dangerous liability, and they resented his father for coddling and protecting him. Following the clan leader's untimely death, Genji's older brother, Hanzo, demanded that Genji take a more active role in their late father's empire. Genji refused, enraging Hanzo. The tension between the brothers built to a violent confrontation that left Genji on the verge of dying. Hanzo believed that he had killed his brother, but Genji was rescued by Overwatch and the intervention of Dr. Angela Ziegler. The global security force saw Genji as a potential asset in its ongoing operations to combat the Shimada clan. As Genji's injuries left him clinging to life, Overwatch offered to rebuild his body in exchange for his help. He was put through an extensive process of cyberization, which enhanced his natural speed and agility and augmented his superlative ninja skills. Transformed into a living weapon, Genji single-mindedly set about the task of dismantling his family's criminal empire. But as time passed, Genji felt increasingly at war with himself. He was repulsed by the mechanical parts of his body and could not come to grips with what he had become. When his mission was complete, he abandoned Overwatch and wandered the world in search of meaning. He drifted for many years before crossing paths with the omnic monk Zenyatta. Though Genji initially rejected Zenyatta's wisdom, the benevolent omnic would not be deterred. In time, Zenyatta became his mentor, and under the monk's tutelage, Genji reconciled his dual existence as both man and machine. He learned to accept that although he had a cyborg body, his human soul was intact, and he came to see his new form as a gift and a unique strength. Now, for the first time in his life, Genji is free. Even he cannot say where his path will ultimately lead. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Genji Shimada, Sparrow Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Adventurer, Former Overwatch Operative, Former Blackwatch Operative Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization, Weapon Mastery (Expert Swordsman and Shuriken wielder), Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery, Attack Reflection (Can reflect projectile attacks and melee attacks), Damage Boost (Via DragonbladeCan enhance his cutting power by summoning a Spirit Dragon), Teleportation (Able to teleport in a cloud of smoke), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to reflect attacks such as blasts of fire, plasma, orbs of biotic energy, and sound waves) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Is more than capable of blocking blows from the likes of Winston and the most powerful attacks of other heroes, including entire tank shells, Deflected an energy bullet from a Null Sector Mech, Traded blows with Doomfist, His Dragonblade can slice through the armor of Overwatch's toughest heroes, Regularly spars with Brigitte) Speed: Subsonic '''with '''Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (One of the fastest characters in the game, able to reflect Widowmaker's bullets, can casually deflect Bastion's bullets from his minigun even when it's fired continuously. Able to keep up with Tracer and regularly sparred with her.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Is more than capable of surviving attacks from the likes of Winston and other heroes, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds) Stamina: High, his Cyborg body makes it harder for him to feel fatigued and managed to cling to life for an extended period after grievous injuries that were nearly impossible to mend Range: Extended melee range with melee weaponry, Several dozen meters with Shuriken Standard Equipment: Ryu-Ichimonji (His katana), Wakizashi, Shurikens Intelligence: Despite his former carefree and frivolous nature, Genji is a highly competent ninja, being able to throw shuriken with perfect accuracy, dodging and bisecting Hanzo's arrows, and even managing to deflect Hanzo's Spirit Dragons. Due to his training and cybernetic enhancements, he can easily scale most objects and can double-jump in mid-air, allowing him incredible mobility and ease of motion in urban environments. His skill is high enough that he was able to work alongside other highly skilled fighters such as Reaper and McCree during his service in Blackwatch as well as alongside Tracer, Reinhardt, and the other members of Overwatch after Blackwatch was disbanded. He outmatched his brother Hanzo, a genius in his own right and the heir to the Shimada clan, and fought alongside Overwatch's best, dismantling his family's criminal empire along with many other foes during the Omnic Crisis. His skill and precision are apparent even in more menial tasks, such as carving a pumpkin or making paper shurikens. Weaknesses: Genji can be somewhat cocky at times and is a bit reckless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cyber-Agility:' Thanks to his cybernetic abilities, Genji can climb walls and perform jumps in mid-air. *'Shuriken:' Genji looses three deadly throwing stars in quick succession. Alternatively, he can throw three shurikens in a wider spread. *'Swift Strike:' Genji darts forward, slashing with his wakizashi and passing through foes in his path. *'Deflect:' Genji reflects incoming projectiles with lightning-fast swipes of his Wakizashi, turning the weapons of his foes against them. *'Dragonblade:' Genji unsheathes the Dragonblade with the chant: Ryuujin no ken o kurae! (Taste the dragon's blade! ), summoning his Spirit Dragon to enhance the blade's cutting power, allowing him to deal devastating, powerful blows with swift but wide-reaching slashes that cut through the most hardened armor in the game with ease. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Unggoy (Halo) Unggoy's Profile (Note: Grunt Goblin was used, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Blake’s Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Blake was used, Speed was Equalized) Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) Jack's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Chelsea Mamonarge (Bunny Must Die: Chelsea and the 7 Devils) Chelsea's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Zuko's Profile (Both were High 8-C and speed was equalised) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Ninjas Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Adventurers